harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komnata Tajemnic
* Potomkowie Slytherina |mieszkańcy = Bazyliszek |rola = * Dom potwora – Bazyliszka * Komnata służąca do uprawiania czarnej magii |przynależność = * Salazar Slytherin * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie |grafika = Harry-potter-and-the-chamber-of-secrets-1013.png }} Komnata Tajemnic (ang. Chamber of Secrets) — legendarna komnata znajdująca się na terenie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, stworzona przez sławnego czarodzieja, Salazara Slytherina, jednego z założycieli szkoły. Historia Powstanie mały|lewo|141px|Salazar Slytherin − twórca Komnaty Tajemnic Przez wiele lat wszyscy założyciele Hogwartu (Godryk Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw i Salazar Slytherin) żyli w zgodzie. Po pewnym czasie Slytherin zażądał większej selekcji uczniów, czyli przyjmowania do szkoły tylko czarodziejów czystej krwi. Pozostali założyciele nie zgodzili się na to, a pomiędzy Slytherinem i Gryffindorem wybuchła kłótnia. Wzburzony Slytherin postanowił opuścić zamek, lecz nim to uczynił, wybudował i zapieczętował pomieszczenie zwane Komnatą Tajemnic, w której rezydować miał bazyliszek – potwór mający oczyścić szkołę ze wszystkich szlam, charłaków i mieszańców. Otworzyć Komnatę i uwolnić bazyliszka mógł jedynie prawowity dziedzic Slytherina. Początkowo Komnata Tajemnic miała służyć jako pomieszczenie do nauki czarów, które mogłyby być odrzucone przez resztę założycieli Hogwartu, czyli czarnej magii. Wystrój komnaty jest nieprzypadkowy. Gigantyczny posąg Slytherina miał ukazywać jego wielkość i wyniosłość ponad innych założycieli szkoły. Posągi węży natomiast miały symbolizować jego zdolność do mowy w języku węży. Zapieczętowanie komnaty i zrobienie z niej legowiska potwora nastąpiło po wyrzuceniu Slytherina ze szkoły. Gdy Komnata została zbudowana, prowadził do niej szereg zapadni, ukrytych tuneli. W XVIII wieku hydraulika Hogwartu została rozbudowana. Wcześniej czarodzieje załatwiali swoje potrzeby tam, gdzie stali, a następnie usuwali nieczystości. Rozbudowywanie hydrauliki groziło zniszczeniem wejścia do Komnaty Tajemnic, gdyż zaplanowano w tym miejscu zbudować łazienkę. W tych czasach obecny był w szkole potomek Slytherina, a przodek Toma Riddle'a − Corvinus Gaunt. Dzięki niemu ukryte wejście zostało potajemnie ocalone i umiejscowione pośród nowoczesnej instalacji kanalizacyjnej. mały|Ostatnie wejście do Komnaty. U góry − Pottermore, na dole – filmowe. Przez wieki istnienie komnaty uznawano za legendę. Wiele razy przeszukiwano szkołę, jednak jej nie znaleziono. Stało się to za sprawą tego, że nikt, kto jej poszukiwał nie był wężousty. Pierwsze otwarcie W 1942 roku Tom Riddle, będąc na piątym roku nauki w Hogwarcie, znalazł i otworzył komnatę. Obudzony przez niego bazyliszek spetryfikował parę osób. W szkole wybuchła panika. W końcu bazyliszek zabił jedną dziewczynkę – Martę Warren (zwaną później Jęczącą Martą). Ówczesny dyrektor postanowił, że Hogwart zostanie zamknięty, chyba że Dziedzic Slytherina znajdzie się. Tom nie chciał, by zamknięto szkołę (mieszkał w mugolskim sierocińcu, którego nienawidził). Ponownie zapieczętował więc komnatę, zaś winę zrzucił na Rubeusa Hagrida. Dyrektor uwierzył Tomowi, ponieważ półolbrzym znany był z zamiłowania do niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Hagrida wydalono, a Riddle dostał nagrodę za „Specjalne Zasługi Dla Szkoły”. Drugie otwarcie mały|lewo|178px|Napis W 1992 r. na ścianie znaleziono napis: „Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta, wrogowie dziedzica strzeżcie się!” Ron twierdził, że Lucjusz Malfoy otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, a potem nauczył Draco jak to się robi. Okazało się to nieprawdą, ponieważ oboje z Harrym wypili eliksir wielosokowy (zamienili się w Crabba i Goyle'a), a Draco sam powiedział im, że nie wie, kto jest dziedzicem Slytherina. mały|178px|Jej szkielet pozostanie w Komnacie na wieki W szkole ponownie po 50 latach wybuchła panika. Nieznany potwór spetryfikował (czyli zamienił w kamień) kilka osób. Nikt nie czuł się bezpieczny. W Hogwarcie wprowadzono dodatkowe środki ostrożności: wszyscy uczniowie wracali do dormitoriów przed szóstą wieczorem, a na lekcje prowadzili uczniów nauczyciele. W końcu potwór porwał do komnaty Ginny Weasley, a na ścianie pojawił się napis: ,,Jej szkielet będzie spoczywał w komnacie na wieki". mały|lewo|178px|Harry i Ginny w Komnacie Harry Potter i Ron Weasley, wraz z profesorem Lockhartem odnaleźli wejście do Komnaty (mieściło się w łazience dla dziewczyn) i weszli do samej komnaty. W podziemiach szkoły doszło do zawalenia się jednego z korytarzy i Harry dalej musiał iść sam. Gdy dotarł do Komnaty Tajemnic, spotkał tam szesnastoletniego Toma Riddle'a, a raczej jego wspomnienie zachowane w dzienniku. Tom napuścił na Harry'ego bazyliszka, lecz Harry zabił go. Potem pokonał Riddle'a niszcząc dziennik kłem bazyliszka, odnalazł i uratował Ginny. W końcu, dzięki pomocy Fawkesa, razem wrócili na górę. Bitwa o Hogwart mały|Ron w Komnacie Tajemnic 2 maja 1998 roku Ron Weasley otworzył Komnatę i udał się do niej wraz z Hermioną Granger, żeby jadem bazyliszka zniszczyć Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff (horkruks Voldemorta). Bazyliszka już nie było, więc nikomu się nic nie stało. Tylko Harry wiedział, że jego przyjaciele weszli do Komnaty. Ron był w stanie otworzyć Komnatę tylko dlatego, że udało mu się zapamiętać frazę w języku wężów, przy pomocy której Harry w 1993 roku otworzył przejście. Wejście Wejście do Komnaty znajdowało się w łazience dla dziewcząt, w której często przesiadywała Jęcząca Marta. Stały tam umywalki, a na boku jednego z mosiężnych kranów wydrapany był mały wąż. Umywalka odsuwała się na słowa otwórz się wypowiedziane w języku węży, pokazując wylot ogromnej rury, w której zmieściłby się człowiek. Budowa komnaty na potrzeby filmu Komnata na pozór wydaje się ogromna. Pozorem też jest woda w komnacie – wydaje się głęboka i mieć kilka metrów głębokości. Jednakże tak nie jest, bo ma tylko około 30 cm głębokości. Skąd więc złudzenie, że jest głęboka? Woda została zabarwiona na kolor czarny. Takie pomieszczenie wymagało także wiele pracy – przy powstawaniu komnaty miało udział wiele osób: ok. 300 budowniczych, ok. 25 grafików, 5 artystów, 4 rzeźbiarzy, 4 dekoratorów i ich 20 pomocników. Ofiary bazyliszka i komnaty Marta.jpg|Jedyna znana śmiertelna ofiara Jęcząca Marta Norris.jpg|Pani Norris kotka charłaka Filcha Colin.jpg|Colin Creevey Orawie bezgłowy nick00.jpg|Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington 250px-Justin Finch-Fletchley.jpg|Justin Finch-Fletchley Penelopa.jpg|Penelopa Clearwater hp2-hermione-granger-23180049-581-574.jpg|Hermiona Granger 422px-Ginny Weasley GOF.jpg|Ginny Weasley niedoszła ofiara 180px-Harry_Potter_HBP.JPG|Harry Potter niedoszła ofiara Oraz: 11 nieznanych osób z okresu 1942 (spetryfikowane) Występowanie tumblr_mcs4ul6aIZ1r23rngo1_r2_500.png|Bazyliszek w Pottermore Basilisk.jpg|Filmowy Bazyliszek * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions * Pottermore * Harry Potter For Kinect * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Kategoria:Pomieszczenia w Hogwarcie ca:Cambra secreta de:Kammer des Schreckens en:Chamber of Secrets es:Cámara de los Secretos et:Saladuste kamber fi:Salaisuuksien kammio fr:Chambre des Secrets it:Camera dei Segreti nl:Geheime Kamer ru:Тайная комната uk:Таємна кімната